


莫莫的反攻

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, OOC, R18, 反攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 梗概就像标题，有点沙雕，写的时候忍不住的笑。





	莫莫的反攻

莫寒成了ALPHA。

“宝贝你醒了？”

戴萌听到莫寒的声音睁开眼看见自己四肢都被绳子绑住了挣扎不得，浑身赤裸动弹不了的感觉真是委屈极了，羞耻极了。

莫寒拿着摄像机走过来对着戴萌咬着下嘴唇的模样感叹：“哇哦，你好性感，我很喜欢。”顺便按下了快门，把戴萌的这一表情永远的收录其中欣赏。

“宝贝，我们把这美好过程录下来吧”

戴萌嘟着嘴撇过头不再看莫寒。好似有点生气了。她不太喜欢在这种时候当陈冠希，一想到如果录下来再欣赏的话不知道又是怎样的奇妙感觉，只觉得光想脸就上染了一摸红晕害羞极了。

“那好吧，既然你不乐意这摄像机就先放这里吧。”

莫寒说完就走近了戴萌，眼眸里跳动的情欲火苗看着戴萌这样诱人的姿势，不禁咽了咽口水。自己的宝贝真是太可人了，可不想操之过急破坏这种美感。

莫寒用指尖覆上戴萌温热的身体，慢慢的一寸寸的划过，从头到尾从上到下，抚摸着戴萌光洁柔嫩的肌肤，一点一点的激发戴萌的敏感。

“嗯…不要了…”戴萌被这种慢慢的美好抚摸折磨的鸡皮疙瘩都长了一身，说不来的舒爽。莫寒还是用指尖慢慢的在那平坦的小腹上画着圈，渐渐向上移两手并用在那两颗挺立的嫣红乳尖附近画着圈。戴萌被这种愉悦折磨的快要疯了，身体在慢慢觉醒，身下的爱液缓缓的滋润了穴口由于合不拢腿都能感觉到慢慢的流到了股缝间，滑滑的黏腻感觉可不太好受，戴萌扭动起了下体，而旁边人却无动于衷依旧把玩着那早已充血的乳头。莫寒大拇指拨弄着那乳尖还时不时的用力压一压，再捏一捏。再看看戴萌那半眯着充满情欲的渴望眼神，却死忍着不说。明明身体已经这么敏感了，就像一只煮熟的大红虾。可真是倔强，看你能坚持到什么时候。

莫寒指尖慢慢下滑，来到了大腿内侧处，看到戴萌的穴口已经变的晶莹发光，汩汩泉水直往下流着，淌过优美挺翘的臀部直达床单上，滴答滴答着。

莫寒依旧不着急慢慢在大腿内侧画着圈，就是不碰那神秘的花园。戴萌死咬着嘴唇，眼角都被憋红了泪汪汪的，发出轻轻的娇喘声。天哪难道真要自己开口嘛？莫寒看着戴萌还在纠结自己都要忍不住了，还是想看戴萌哭着求自己。于是怂恿她道：“宝贝，你想要什么你直接说，这样会憋坏身体的。你说了我才能做。”

戴萌用那楚楚可怜的小鹿眼神看了莫寒两眼终于开口道：“我想让你……要我。”说完又害羞的转过了头。

莫寒好似对她的诉求不太满意继续问：“你让谁要你？我没听清”

“你要我”

“我是谁？”

“你是莫莫啊”

“莫莫是你的谁？”

戴萌被莫寒的逼问下无地自容，发出撒娇的哼唧声。表示不想回答这个问题。奈何身体的饥渴不答应，只好咬着后槽牙像蚊子哼哼似的回答：“莫莫是……我老公”

“我听不见”

“你是我老公！”

“所以你要说什么？”

戴萌脑海理智的线绷的太久啪的就断了。

“老公快操我吧！”戴萌的羞耻心已经磨完了。

莫寒终于听到了满意的答案，咧嘴一笑，跪到戴萌腿间去吮吸着缝中流出的潺潺溪水。

“啊~”戴萌满足的轻叹了一声，空虚的下体有了依靠那喷在自己私处的温热鼻息和灵巧的舌尖带着爱的人的味道，正是自己渴望的东西。

莫寒牙齿轻咬着那海洋里的珍珠，是那么的可爱诱人，再用舌头去包容它。让它感到快乐，还会给你更多的回馈。

戴萌被这愉悦感包围抬起臀部只想与莫寒的唇部贴合的更近些。让她进去的更深些。莫寒无名指和中指迫不及待的就搅进了戴萌湿润的穴道里。不远处就是那片敏感的凸起。莫寒尝试着顶了顶。戴萌随即也呻吟了起来。莫寒加快了手中的速度买力的顶弄着那片敏感地带。

“啊啊啊…老公你慢点…我会死的…啊啊啊啊”刺激的感觉让戴萌随着莫寒的节奏连连娇喘着。脸上一片炽热。下体扭的更厉害了。腿也打着哆嗦，身下紧致的穴道也牢牢吸着莫寒的手指。莫寒手指不断加快穴道的收缩频率也越来越快，飞溅出来的水也越来越多。

“啊啊…呜呜…老公…人家要…不行了……要泄了…呜呜呜呜…”因为快感的强烈袭来，双腿本能的往里挤压，本就泪汪汪的双眼爽的眼泪夺眶而出喉咙发出呜呜的哭喊着。

莫寒又加了几分力，果然戴萌承受不住，抖动的身体突然就呆滞了，过了一秒穴道极速的收缩，四肢都绷的死死，身体剧烈的打个颤栗，本来过程中流的淫液就够多了，这下真是飞流直下三千尺，疑是银河落九天。不愧是水瓶座，满肚子的水，它们嗒嘀嗒 嗒嘀嗒的都能唱首占据了。身下的床单颜色也在慢慢加深面积也在扩大着。

戴萌软的仿佛一滩水，没有了任何力气，两眼放空，只在本能的吸取氧气喘息着。

“乖宝贝张嘴”

戴萌一回神看到莫寒已经跨坐在了自己嘴间，用她那和细长的长腿不成比例的炙热前端顶着自己的唇齿，那根炙热像莫寒皮肤那样看起来白嫩可口，里面肯定充满了莫寒的味道。戴萌咽了咽口水，听话的张大了嘴巴。  
莫寒的前端被戴萌潮湿温热的口腔吸弄着，说不上来的舒服。

“对，宝贝吸的在用力点”

可戴萌躺着不能动弹嘴上也使不出什么力气了。

莫寒见状只好自己伏下身去操弄着戴萌的口腔，一下又一下的顶在喉咙深处，戴萌好不容易干了的眼眶，又被操的冒出了生理泪水。呜呜咽咽的连话都听不清说的什么了。身体在本能的抗拒着，这是挣扎逃脱不了。莫寒也闭眼喘息了起来，身下深深摩擦着，看不见戴萌那夺眶奔流的眼泪。插了几十下，快要射了。

“想吃吗戴萌？”

戴萌支支吾吾莫寒也听不清，随后腰间一麻，整个精华都到了戴萌口腔里，射的之深不用下咽都能自动顺着食道流了下去。

戴萌呜呜哭了起来，觉得莫寒太坏了，就是在故意折磨着自己，不管是身还是心。莫寒亲亲戴萌脸颊安慰到：“宝贝乖了，我马上送你爽上天”

于是解开了戴萌双手的束缚，把双脚的绳子放长了些，让她跪趴在床上，圆润的屁股抬起来。

莫寒二话不说挺着那根坚硬就刺进了戴萌下身的穴道里，没有任何缓冲，直直的抽插着。双眼好似被暴虐的修罗蒙蔽了眼睛，紧紧禁锢住戴萌的圆润臀部，减少她晃动的幅度。

“啊！”戴萌被操的全身哆嗦着倒吸一口气，莫寒太猛了，是要往死里操自己。

“不要啊…老公…不要…疼…呜呜”今天的莫寒根本就不管自己的感受，总是折磨自己，真的害怕。

莫寒边大力抽插边还用力的拍打着戴萌雪白的屁股，听到戴萌的哀求不屑一顾：“疼就对了，老娘要把之前你在我身上操的次数，全数还给你！让你尝尝当身下受的感觉。”

“呜呜…不要啊老公，不关我的事…是作者让我操你的…”戴萌呜咽着觉得内心委屈极了。

“哦，原来你不是因为爱我，只是因为作者让你操我的而已，对吗？叫老公也不是你本意，对吗？”莫寒冷着脸疯狂的挺着臀部腰部伴随着大声的啪啪啪插进去。

“不是…呜呜…老公我是爱你的…”戴萌觉得哑口无言不知道说什么好。眼泪痛的直流，觉得下体穴道撑的快要爆炸了，手中抓的床单早被撕碎了。

莫寒对之前作者把她一直写成身下受的怨恨，狠狠的发泄在了戴萌身上。失去了理智根本不管戴萌的死活。化身为地狱的撒旦。

莫寒太可怕了，戴萌想要逃离却发现自己的双脚还被绑着，又被莫寒拖了回来。

“其实摄像机我一直开着，戴萌你休想逃！还有九千九百九十九下。”

戴萌一听瘫软在了床上，即使如此莫寒趴在身上依旧不知疲惫的挺进着。

戴萌绝望的闭上了眼睛。

……

“哈哈哈哈，太爽了！”莫寒笑着从梦中醒来。

此时戴萌拿着摄像机过来微笑看着莫寒：“宝贝你醒了？”


End file.
